


交换游戏

by zdl19991222



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 换妻梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222
Summary: 换妻梗





	交换游戏

和朴佑镇的感情是在什么时候出现问题的呢，要让林煐岷真的去想的确想不出来，或许是自己这个人本身就很无趣，而朴佑镇讨厌无趣，他就像个追风筝的人，线握在手里越滑越远，隐隐只能看见虚渺的风筝投在地上的影子。  
  
  
“热不热。”  
  
林煐岷的思绪被猛然打断，金东贤单手解开了袖扣，手里拿着空调的遥控器，他走过来将遥控器放到身后的桌上，身上那股冷水的香水味顺着空调吹出的冷气飘到林煐岷这，金东贤弯腰的时候斜下的几根发丝在额前落下阴影。  
  
“要不要脱件衣服？”金东贤看着独自坐在靠浴室床上的林煐岷，房内的设施齐全，高档的双床房配上落地窗，转头也能看见十二楼下灯红酒绿的光感。  
  
林煐岷低头看了看自己，才意识到一路跟着上来，穿着单薄的外套企图将自己遮掩起来，可是都是无用功，他流汗了，而金东贤看到了。  
  
  
朴佑镇唰的一声拉上窗帘，室内的光线也暗了下来，金在奂从身后搂住了他的腰，和肉肉脸不匹配的修长手指灵活地顺着腹肌弧线钻进他衣内，朴佑镇舔了舔下唇，一把按住他作乱的手，引着他的手往下滑，反耀着淡淡荧光的指甲暧昧地在朴佑镇的皮肤上滑过。  
  
金在奂的手包住朴佑镇下身鼓起一坨的裆部，他歪歪头很是俏皮地问道：“这么急？”  
  
说着轻轻掐过一把，引得朴佑镇都颤了一下，喉中发出一声颇为享受的叹息，手掌包住底部熟稔地揉弄着，感受到手下的事物越来越硬之后，金在奂才忍不住笑了一声，收回手解开了朴佑镇碍事的皮带，朴佑镇喘着气拽住他的手回过头，另一手扣住他后脑就叼上那双唇。  
  
唇上涂着一层淡淡的唇膏，牛奶味在两人口中迸发，朴佑镇伸着舌尖一点一点将他嘴上的味道舔干净后，反复咬着金在奂渐渐肿起来的下唇。  
  
金在奂反将手抱着他精实的腰，一步一步逼着朴佑镇后退，最后砰地一声双双倒在身后的床上，他双腿跨在朴佑镇身上，从高而下地看着身下的人发出难耐的喘息，终于露出一副胜利的笑容。  
  
牛仔裤的拉链在刚才激烈的动作间已经滑了下来，露出三角区域的内裤边，金在奂被朴佑镇扣着后脖按了下来，他趴在朴佑镇双腿间，面前是隔着内裤也耸得很高的性器，调皮地揉了一把，获得一阵满足的抽气。  
  
金在奂斜着头抬眼看着朴佑镇的反应，微低的衣领露出一大片胸前的春光，又朝前送着腰用嘴叼住内裤边，微微用力往下拽，坚挺的性器就迫不及待地弹了出来，差点打在金在奂的脸上。  
  
  
这边如火如荼的时候，林煐岷早就感觉到了，他有些紧张地坐在床上，另一边的床两个人交缠着，好在金东贤只是坐在他身边，没有太远也没有太近，林煐岷撇过一眼那边的激烈，轰的一声一股热气腾到了脸上。  
  
金东贤微微侧身替他挡住了那边的春光，伸手握住了林煐岷有些凉的手，他看上去有些犹豫，在看清林煐岷紧张的神情后才微微笑了笑，问道，“我可以吻你吗？”  
  
“我们开始咯，东贤。”金在奂握着朴佑镇滚烫的性器，扭头看了一眼这边的状况，可在林煐岷耳里又像是一种催促。  
  
金东贤的唇形因为微笑而微扬着两角，他的双眼温柔且专注地盯着林煐岷，林煐岷一不小心就陷入了眼中的深潭，而潭里只有他一个人，好像开始不受控制的往下沉，他不做挣扎，林煐岷微微点了点头。  
  
得到首肯后，金东贤才慢慢凑了上来，冷水的香味渐渐浓郁，林煐岷飘飞的双眼看到他敞开的衬衫下露出的锁骨，性感得让人双腿发软，而林煐岷也的确是在他的唇碰上自己的时候，身体开始发着软，如同被松软的云朵轻轻托了起来。  
  
金东贤的一只手轻轻搭在他肩膀上，他的气息明明那么柔和，却无意间将林煐岷烫伤了，一股热火在黑夜中唰的一声点燃，然后渐渐盛开出一大簇的火花，金东贤的舌尖用力撬开他的贝齿，口腔里保存的气息被温柔掠夺。  
  
林煐岷的双手无处可放，他不知所措间，金东贤往前挪了挪身子，他们的腿紧紧倚在一起，而无处安放的手被握住，一个拉扯，被搭在了金东贤的后腰，隔着一件衬衫，都能感受到衣服下肌肉的火热。  
  
理智一点点燃烧殆尽，林煐岷被吻得七荤八素的时候，他的手慢慢攀上金东贤的后背，这让他有一些安全感和满足，气息交叠融合到不分彼此，林煐岷就这么想着，如果能够融化在金东贤怀里，也是一件好事。  
  
双唇分开的弥留之际，金东贤轻轻含了一下林煐岷的下唇，上半身后退到能看清他面容的地步，被发丝搔过的额间还遗留着颤动的感觉，林煐岷的眼角微微发红，嘴唇也被吻得水光淋漓，眼中就像鞠了一点泪，金东贤伸手轻轻拂过他被蹭乱的刘海。  
  
  
“抱歉，我失控了。”  
  
林煐岷搭在他背后的指尖微微颤抖，好像还在刚刚那个吻里心动着，他的气息渐渐平缓，看着金东贤的眼瞳也清明了起来，意识到自己的主动后，一股后知后觉的羞涩才爬上心头，一时间他就发觉了，刚刚那刻他是欢愉的。

  
  


“啊……好涨……”  
  
金在奂骑在朴佑镇胯间，一手扶争了坚挺的性器慢慢往下坐，圆硕的龟头顶开做过润滑后松软的穴口，一点点将粗壮的柱身吞了进去，像一只饥饿难耐的小嘴，湿热的肉壁含住朴佑镇的性器，只是才进去一半，就已经想要得到更多的温暖。  
  
“再吃进去一点。”  
  
朴佑镇的手眷恋地轻抚着金在奂的后背，在下方的体位能够清楚地看清，金在奂光溜溜的下身，上身只穿着一件勉强到大腿根的t恤，他的性器炙热地朝上贴着藏在衣内。  
  
  
林煐岷听着耳边的淫哑糜语，心底的遮羞布就像是坦荡了出来，在金东贤面前也觉得不堪了起来，他甚至在那一刻恶劣地想着，如果没有答应朴佑镇的请求，就不会遇到这一刻只属于他的温柔，也不会让自己现在就开始感到氤氲产生的依恋。  
  
他不敢再看向金东贤，也开始害怕自己会陷下去。  
  
“没事的。”  
  
金东贤的手从他消瘦的肩头滑落，最后握住林煐岷刚刚收回的手，他站了起身，将林煐岷拉进了还算宽敞的浴室，关上门的那一刻，便将外面金在奂愈发放开的呻吟隔绝，林煐岷撞进了一个温暖的怀抱，鼻尖是已经开始熟悉的冷水味。  
  
金东贤轻轻拍了拍他的背，林煐岷消瘦的身体让他眼里满是心疼，害怕林煐岷第一次参与这种游戏而不适应，他轻声问道，“不看他们会不会好受一些？”  
  
“嗯。”林煐岷点了点头，他的下巴抵在金东贤的肩上，心也在这一刻得到了慰藉，他的屁股靠在身后的洗手台上，感觉得空气也变得温柔。  
  
林煐岷退后捧着金东贤的脸，看着他有些不解的眼神，鼓起一股气，小声要求道：“你亲亲我好不好。”  
  
他的呼吸都放缓了，好像能听到自己不受控制的心跳声，他在恳求一个吻，而金东贤是能够赐予他这个吻的人。  
  
  
金东贤没有回答他，只是眼中渐渐有了星火，他抱着林煐岷，将他放在洗手台上，又插进了他的双腿间，林煐岷低着头双手还抚着他的脸颊，金东贤的手温柔地搭在他后脑上，抬头用动作回应了他，和温柔与之相反的暴烈的吻袭来。  
  
唇舌追逐的游戏把这点气氛顶到最高潮，林煐岷的唇被吻破了，后知后觉的刺痛让他这才有点真实的感觉，他的双腿下意识地夹住金东贤的腰，闭着眼能感受到的满足，空虚的心脏在这一刻被一点点填满，放纵自己的念头喧嚣着冒出。  
  
“我想要你，哥哥。”金东贤透着林煐岷身后的镜子看清了自己，发丝凌乱衣衫不整，和金东贤一样，林煐岷也好不到那里去，他们相视一笑。  
  
  
就像刚刚那个默许的吻一样，林煐岷打开了双腿，金东贤顺势凑近，在他脖间落下密密麻麻的亲吻，林煐岷伸手脱着他的衬衫，而金东贤也帮他扯下了t恤，衣服被随手扔在了浴室的地上，随后是裤子、内裤，直到两个人坦诚相见。  
  
金东贤在他身下垫了自己的衣服，林煐岷坐在洗手台上，一条腿被掰着岔开踩在台上，另一条腿荡着，金东贤勾着他的后背，从脖子一路吻到胸口，舔湿了敏感肿胀的乳头，林煐岷仰着脸一手撑着一手抱着金东贤的头，难耐的呻吟从口中泄出。  
  
“唔……别…别舔了……”林煐岷的胸前染上了一片红，被细细舔弄的乳首那处，渐升起一股酥酥麻麻的感觉。  
  
金东贤一路吻到他的小腹，单膝跪了下来，等到林煐岷反应过来，下意识想要推开他的时候，金东贤已经将他的性器吞了进去，温热的口壁将勃起的性器含进了大半，林煐岷被这股刺激感惊得差点手一软，倒在台子上。  
  
  
“唔……”  
  
舌尖轻轻舔过马眼，敏感脆弱的地方被温柔对待，金东贤尽量张大了嘴巴，生怕坚硬的牙齿伤到了林煐岷，第一次给人做深喉的感觉，金东贤觉得还不错，因为那个人是林煐岷。  
  
林煐岷的手轻轻搭在金东贤的后脑上，下身的快感让他止不住的抽气，一股热浪将他整个人席卷，只有金东贤是他唯一的浮木，直到他的腿微微抽了几下，咬着牙想让金东贤离开，却猛然射了出来。  
  
  
金东贤咳了几声，将这股浓郁的精液吞了下去，他侧过身打开水龙头，漱了几次口，林煐岷轻轻摸着他的脸，问道，“还好吗？”  
  
回以他的是金东贤笑着摇摇头，安抚地说道，“哥的味道不重，你舒服就好了。”  
  
林煐岷有些羞愧地看着他，也意识到金东贤还硬着，也想像金东贤那样，起身想要跪下来给他口一次，却被金东贤按住了动作。  
  
  
“可是我想要进哥的身体里面。”  
  
就连金东贤都没意识到自己的语气，竟然有一点撒娇的意味，林煐岷怔了怔，眼前的金东贤和第一眼看见的有了不同的印象，他的头发已经打湿，刘海软塌塌地搭在额前，比起那时成熟中带着点青涩的模样，现在就像一个邻家弟弟。  
  
而他们现在都赤裸着，将情欲坦荡地展露出来，更像是……一对真正恩爱的小情侣一样。  
  
  
林煐岷乖乖的躺了下来，因为身高原因，头顶差一点点就要顶到镜子那面墙上，金东贤出去拿了润滑液进来，他蹲在林煐岷双腿间，仔细地做着润滑，指尖挖着湿冷的一坨润滑探入穴内，冰与火的刺激让林煐岷咬紧了下唇。  
  
“再忍忍，不舒服就告诉我。”  
  
金东贤偶尔抬抬头看看林煐岷的反应，扩张的任务被仔细地进行着，他微微蹙着眉，额前冒出了细细的冷汗，林煐岷抬起一只手臂挡在眼前，另一只手紧紧抓着池子边角，他尽可能地将身体放松，将自己呈在金东贤面前。  
  
  
“要戴套吗？”  
  
林煐岷摇了摇头。  
  
湿哒哒的手指被抽了出来，金东贤这才起了身，压在林煐岷身上凑过去吻了吻他的嘴角，林煐岷身体往下挪了挪，金东贤扶着性器抵在松软的穴口，蹭了两下，微微倾身挤进去了一点。  
  
“唔……”林煐岷微张着嘴，呼吸也变得短促，后穴挤进性器的异物感让他有些不适，手腕被金东贤握着抵在台上，等到他适应了一些才继续挺进。  
  
林煐岷的一条腿被他架在自己腰间，金东贤轻轻动了动，又低头看看他的反应，性器被穴壁紧紧咬着，抽离一点又穷追不舍地依附上来，金东贤的呼吸越来越粗重，但动作还是温柔地不舍得弄疼了林煐岷，九浅一深地顶弄着。  
  
好在洗手台的边缘做得圆润，顶在林煐岷的后腰处也不是很疼，不过金东贤倒是发现了，将手压在他身下。  
  
  
“这个姿势还行吗，要不要趴着？”  
  
林煐岷被顶破了呻吟，此刻金东贤的询问他也只抓住了一点，脑中的思绪已经烧得剩糊了，只知道点点头，金东贤见他反应便退了出来，伸手勾着他的腰，拉着他转过身，林煐岷便双手撑在洗手台上，承受着身后有力的顶撞。  
  
“啊……慢…慢点……”  
  
金东贤低头吻着他的后背，林煐岷翘着屁股背部呈一个微小的弧度，展现在他面前，中间脊骨凹下去的那块，让金东贤吻得很起劲，仅是温柔有力地顶撞就让林煐岷快要控制不住，屁股肉被撞得啪啪作响，还有穴道内发出的咕噜咕噜的水声，浴室里的氛围开始炙热。  
  
  
“叫我名字，林煐岷。”  
  
金东贤紧紧拽住他的一只手臂，性器在股间有规律地一进一出，林煐岷满脸潮红，发丝因为顶撞而一晃一晃地，眼前被凌乱的刘海挡住，他无意抬头看见镜中的自己，被金东贤顶到失声尖叫的模样，便又下腹一紧，微微痉挛地又射了出来。  
  
“东…嗯贤……唔……金东贤…啊……”  
  
听到林煐岷的叫唤，他这才像个讨到糖的孩子一样，满足的笑了笑，在他背后安抚地吻了吻，轻声说道，“哥这么甜，我都不想等到明天了。”  
  
林煐岷被“明天”两个字眼扎了一下，心都揪了起来，泪水瞬间涌上眼角，顺着脸颊滴落了下来，后穴下意识地缩紧，金东贤的性器被猛地夹紧，这才意识到自己说了什么话。  
  
他抿着唇又顶弄了数十下，粗重的喘息从喉中溢出，等到快要到达临点的时候，正准备抽身，却被林煐岷狠狠拉住。  
  
  
“射给我。”  
  
金东贤愣了愣，性器又猛地插了回去，被紧致温暖的穴肉缴着，吞下了一股浓精。  
  
性器从穴内拔了出来，连带着精液和透明的粘液，顺着林煐岷的双腿流了出来，林煐岷咬着牙撑着转身，一个吻让金东贤有些措手不及，像是发泄般的啃咬。  
  
“对不起。”  
  
金东贤搂着他，等到呼吸都缓了下来。  
  
  
浴室的门被敲了敲，两个人瞬间分开了，金在奂推开门露出一个脑袋，笑了笑说道，“你们结束了？”  
  
“待会要不要一起？”  
  
“不了。”金东贤笑着回应道，看金在奂有些耷拉下来的脑袋，他又说道，“刚刚说了冒犯煐岷哥的话，等会还是睡吧。”  
  
“那我和佑镇洗个澡，你们先清理一下吧。”金在奂撅了噘嘴，伸手点了点他俩，然后体贴地给他们关了门。  
  
等到都收拾完了之后，金东贤关了灯躺到了林煐岷身边，另一张床上的两个人发出窸窸窣窣的声音，过了一会，金在奂小声哼哼了两声，暧昧的喘息声从那边传了过来。  
  
金东贤看着林煐岷光滑的背，呼吸渐渐放慢，他忍不住抬手搂着面前的人，手臂轻轻搭在他腰间。  
  
就在他以为林煐岷是真的睡了，指尖却被轻轻回握住，温暖的触感从指尖传递着，玄关只留了一盏微暗的灯光，林煐岷睁着眼，觉得光线一点一点爬了过来，和身后的温暖一起，将他紧紧包围。  
  
彷徨不定的心渐渐安稳了下来，这场荒唐的游戏维持到明天，天一亮，梦就要醒了。  
  
  
  
“哥，你手机。”  
  
金东贤追上来，把林煐岷的手机递给了他，还在到处掏着兜的人愣了愣，恍然地接过手机对金东贤说了声谢谢。  
  
朴佑镇在路边拦到了一辆出租，林煐岷对着他点了点，然后转身朝朴佑镇那边走了过去，一步一步，脚步比他自己想象的还要沉重，清晨和煦的轻风居然让他觉得很冷。  
  
快到路边的时候，手里握着的手机震了一下，林煐岷解了锁便看见一条陌生的号码。  
  
  
[期待我们下次见面。]  
  
他怔了一下，转身看过去的时候，金东贤已经没了身影。  
  
朴佑镇坐在后座催促着林煐岷上车，他锁了手机屏跨上了车，林煐岷有些紧张地握着手机，心脑乱了一片，出租车开了好一阵，他才转过身看向低头玩手机的朴佑镇。  
  
  
“佑镇啊，能不能亲亲我。”  
  
朴佑镇看着笑得有些勉强的林煐岷，想着也是因为自己才会过来玩这场游戏，怕是真的吓到林煐岷了。  
  
他凑了过去，伸手扣住林煐岷的后脑，一个粗重的吻撞上了他的嘴唇，带着熟悉而又有些陌生的气息，情人的亲吻一直是这样的，以前是，现在也是，林煐岷轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，示意够了。  
  
  
“你还爱我吗？”  
  
“爱啊。”  
  
林煐岷笑了笑，他知道，他一直追逐的风筝，断了。  
  
藏在身后的手机屏幕亮着，一条编辑好了的信息，此刻安安静静的躺在待发送的行列里，等着主人点击发送。

  
  
  
  


【END】


End file.
